


It's not a Puzzle

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fffc, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Rodney and John are stuck. And John thought Rodney was good at puzzles.
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Kudos: 12





	It's not a Puzzle

Rodney screamed as he kicked the wall of another dead end. 

John shook his head, “I thought you were good at puzzles?”

“Puzzles, yes! Not, giant ice mazes while running for our lives from a giant abominable space yeti!” Rodney shouted back. 

A roar was heard in the not far enough distance. 

“Maybe we should stop with the yelling,” John whispered harshly. 

Rodney rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by several blasts coming though the wall they were standing by.

Ronon poked his head out the new hole. “You guys coming or what?”

They didn't need to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar day 4. It was a picture prompt of people in a giant ice maze.


End file.
